


The captain's wife.

by ItalianDreamer73



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alcoholics Anonymous, Betrayal, Broken nose, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Root is Alive, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDreamer73/pseuds/ItalianDreamer73
Summary: After the 5x10 episode of Person of interest, there remained a gap in my heart but I still hope that Root is still alive but has moved away from history for now. Spent 3 years since that day cursed Sameen had changed her life enlisting in the army, she had married one of her colleagues but Root had remained in her heart making her suffer until one day she meets the wife of her captain Samantha and starts believing in the future .. (Any reference to people or situations that really exist is purely casual. Person of Interess.I characters do not belong to me, I do not write this for profit)





	1. The captain's wife.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language of birth. Forgive me for any mistakes. This is the first time I have written in English.Your's opinion is important.
> 
> The author is against any ethnic, racial, religious, homophobic or sexist prejudices. If there are these things in this story it is only because I condemn them heavily.In the story I also tackle the subject of alcool addiction, however I am not an expert and there may be mistakes.

The last 3 years had gone slow and sad for Shaw.

After the great battle against the Samaritan from which almost everyone had come out alive and when the fight was over, the pain of what she had lost became bigger and every time Shaw felt the machine use the voice of Root she felt as if a thousand blades pierced her stomach and heart.

She decided to leave the team machine and get away from everyone and everything.

This led her to a life of hardship and began to drink until the alcohol had become her only friend and refuge ...

On one of his desperate evenings as she tried to return home, met Giordan, an army sergeant who had brought her home and subsequently became her friend and persuaded her to join the army and leave that life.Then they got married.

 

Giordan was a handsome, tall, muscular boy who had big green eyes and was a good boy.

From the beginning he understood that Sameen's heart was closed as well as her soul but he accepted it with love and took care of her by treating her like a child, making her feel safe even if she knew that love would never have been reciprocated.

 

What Sameen felt for him was gratitude, perhaps affection, but not love.

 

Shaw had loved only once in her life and that love brought her inside himself.

Keeping the only thing that remained of the hacker, her black leather jacket that sometimes seemed to still have smell of Root.

 

Often the man saw her crying absorbed in her thoughts. He never asked her what tormented her.

Or she could hear her moaning in her sleep, prey to nightmares and fears.

***********************************************************

Of course Shaw was an excellent soldier and always ready to do her duty.  
So much so as to be the favorite of her superior Captain Joey Durban that she had known in the past and did not know that he was working for the machine now. Joey was also a good friend of Giordan .  
He was married to a very beautiful and elegant woman but no one had never seen until one day Joey did not call Shaw in his office.

-Sergent Shaw, I need a favor from you-

he told her, sitting behind the desk in front of the woman who kept standing at attention.

-Sameen relax I'm not sending you to war. Sit down .-

 

She smiled at the man and sat down in the chair near the desk.

-I married a wonderful woman, very sweet and with a noble heart but here in Los Angeles she does not know anyone and I would like to ask her if she could keep her company, maybe you two could become friends.-

Joey explained to her that the gesture of annoyance on the part of the woman who turned her eyes to the ceiling and then looked at her superior and answered him in a cold tone.

-Signor with the respect, do I look like a suitable person to be someone's friend? -

 

The man sighed and looked down.

 

-I only ask you for the first period until she get used to the new city. -

Insisted the man who seemed very worried about his wife.

 

\- I'm sorry, sir, but.....-

Shaw stared at him for a moment then went to get up and out but the man's voice stopped her.

 

-Please sergeant. My Samantha has had difficult times and a strong depression from which she can not heal.

I know that you , Sergeant Shaw are a smart woman and knows what it means to fight in life not only in the army.

I am convinced that you would be a good company for my wife. -

He told her with tears in his eyes, his love for his wife was so great that he did not care if the sergeant saw him cry.

When heard that name uttered Sameen's blood froze in hers veins and hers legs became weak .

 

"Is all right Shaw ?" Joey asked alarmed.

 

She shook her head.

 

"I ask you if i can go."  
She answered with a trembling voice.

 

She did not think it possible that just hearing that name again would give her the creeps.

Root's face bulged back into her mind.

 

Why that damn woman had to have the same name ??

 

What fault did he or his wife have?

 

It was a coincidence, a damned coincidence.

-Good sir, I will be honored to meet yours wife and get her a little company but do not ask me to be her friend because I do not get attached to anyone.

 

Concluded before leaving the door and get away as much as possible to vent her pain in the gym against the punching bag once again.

.......TBC..


	2. Ghost from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain's wife looks a little too much like Root and when they meet the truth comes out and Sameen will have to face the ghosts of the past ... how will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have already explained above, the topic of alcoholism is discussed.English is not my language so there could be mistakes.

" GHOST FROM THE PAST !! "

 

When Giordan entered the bedroom to alert Sameen that they were late for dinner at the captain's house,He was shocked by the mess around in their bedroom .  
There were shoes of all colors strewn across the floor, a pile of loose clothes on the big bed and his wife wearing only underwear ,that nervously continued to rummage in the closet turning his back to the door where the man was remained motionless to look at the beauty of perfect body of Shaw .

 

The brunette was wearing black lace panties and a bra with the same embroideries encircled her perfect breasts ..  
Giordan did not resist the temptation and wrapped her hips, drawing her to him and starting to kiss her neck.  
Shaw stiffened and tried to free himself from the giant who held her tenderly .

 

"It is not the moment Giordan ... we are late ...."

 

She murmured, freeing herself from his grip and starting towards the bed to get a black dress she had deposited in previously.  
The man snapped exasperated by years of refuse from the woman.

 

"And when is the moment? When are you too drunk and desperate to repel me? "

 

He immediately regretted his words but it was too late to apologize because his wife turned around towards him with a look full of anger.

 

"You should have imagined it when you married an alcoholic sociopathic ... I do not have feelings and no sense of guilt you should know that .. "

 

She yelled at him with a great desire to beat his muscular body, barely managing to keep control.

 

"Of course, but only when it's not Root true?? "

 

He was entering dangerous land and he knew very well that this was Shaw's weak point.

 

The name of "Root" she would come out of her lips during the night while she was stirring in bed in the throes of nightmares or dreams of another kind in which that name came  
pronounced with a sweetness that Giordan could only dream of.

 

Shaw's gaze became cold as ice but

she could not speak because of the knot in her throat ..

 

It was already so difficult to metabolize that pain for her that after a sociopathic life she was experiencing too many feelings all together.

And hearing her husband talk like that made her even worse.

 

".not..."

 

She approached him, pointing a finger to his chest.

 

"... Do not you dare say hes name ...... never say her name again ...

You can not understand and nobody can understand the undaunted and wonderful love that woman gave me ...  
She accepted me for what I was and sacrificed herself for me and to save the world. "

 

She was close to tears as the man looked at her

straight in the eye.

 

"You loved her ... and so? ... why could you not love me too ??? "

 

"Giordan out of this room .... you can not understand ... nobody can understand. !!! "

 

She turned her back to her husband, who left the room, slamming the door but not before having said a last sentence that pierced her heart.

 

"You will continue to love a ghost, this will be devastated you. "

 

He was right and as soon as he left the room she knelt down on the floor next to the chair where she was always there laid the leather jacket that belonged to Root.

 

She took it in her hands and brought it close to hes face, inhaled the smell and then hugged it to himself and wept as she had ever cried in her life

 

"Damn Root ..."

She sobbed without managing to stop the flow of tears and the infinite punishment she had in her heart ...

 

"..Nothing makes sense if you're not there and never are managed to tell you ... "

 

She did not know how long she had been squatting on the ground

when the phone rang.

 

She had to answer and saw the name on the display.

" Hello Captain."

"Shaw did not forget that we are waiting for dinner, right? ... Or have changed your mind ...? "

 

The man's voice was so sad and she felt a great tenderness for the love the man had for his wife.

 

"No, sir. We had an unexpected event. We will arrive soon. ! "

 

"-Well ... Shaw ... thank you!"

 

 

She closed the call and got up from the ground, gently putting the jacket on the chair next to the bed and after caressing it as if she had been one person stood up and took the black dress, then quickly put it on.

 

It was the same one he had worn that night away from the white house.

 

In the car with her husband while they were going to the Captain's house there was an uncomfortable silence between them, that argument had hurt both , and she certainly would not have been the first to apologize.

 

When they arrived at the military home, he opened the door and welcomed them into the dining room.  
The house was cozy and furnished with great elegance

in the middle of the hall there was a table laid out in a very manner simple but where nothing was missing.

 

"Please sit down and I'll call Samantha."

 

Joey pointed to the large white sofa in front of the fireplace where a small fire was happily crackling.  
Giordan immediately sat down.

Meanwhile, Shaw was pierced by a shudder ... a strange sensation had taken possession of her ... and instinctively turned to the kitchen door she understood what the sensetion was coming from.

When her gaze met the Joey's wife , she seemed to see a ghost.

 

A loud noise of broken dishes broke into the room, fallen from the hands of Samantha who stared at Shaw she too as if she was seeing a ghost ...

 

Sameen instinctively rushed to help her to collect shards.

 

When their hands touched for both was like an electric shock.

 

"... Root ... what the hell..." Shaw murmured.

 

Hes eyes were lost in the sea of chocolate of those of Samantha and the emotions repressed for years returned to the surface, the heart began to beat hard,

the hands were sweating and the shivers along the whole spine shook her intimately.

 

....Root was dead..Root was in a cemetery......

 

She kept repeating herself in the head like an annoying refrain ...

That woman was identical to her Root.

 

 

The color of the eyes, her beautiful nose that Shaw had always loved.

Long fingers that lean and perfect body, long muscular legs.

 

How was possible?

Fusco had seen her at the morgue on a cold metal plate.

She could not be alive now in front of her.

 

Shaw shook her head thinking was going crazy or being in another simulation.

 

The tall woman looked away and murmured

 

"You get confused with something else ..."

 

She replied, shifting her hair over her face and letting Shaw see a long scar behind her right ear.

Sameen paled, remembering the scar in the same place she had treated at Root years before, but this was longer and more obvious.

 

She shook her head as Samantah stood up and apologized for going to the hallway leading to the bathroom.

 

Shaw remained motionless.

 

What had just happened?

Who was that woman so much like Root? Even the voice was the same. ....

Joey's caught her attention.

 

"I apologize for my wife, sometimes it is a little awkward. "

 

He smiled uneasily.  
Meanwhile in the bathroom Samantha stared at her image in the mirror.

 

"You said she was dead ... why did you lie to me? "

She was saying in a whisper when he heard a voice metal in her ear.

 

\- SAMARITAN IS BACK ONLINE. WE CAN NOT COMPROMISE THE MISSION ... AND THEN SAMEEN SHAW ARE NOT MORE PART OF THE TEAM ....

PRIORITY TO PROTECT THE MISSION-

 

"I do not care about the mission. She's alive and you did not tell me ..."

 

\- THE FEELINGS ARE HARMFUL AND COULD COMPROMISE THE OUTCOME OF THE MISSION .-

 

Root- You can not understand ... You separated us stupid machine..-

 

The woman was increasingly angry as the tears wet her eyes slowly descended along her

cheeks.

 

-NO MORE TIME AGAIN AND YOU CAN TELL THE TRUTH AT SHAW BUT NOT NOW-

She warned with authority.

 

But Root did not listen to her as she was more completely rapt by the emotions that bullied resurfaced in her.

 

\- .. she is alive ... my Sameen is alive .....

She kept repeating like a mantra under her breath, feeling alive again after a long time.

 

TBC.............


	3. " Lies "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The machine lied to everyone.   
> Why? What hiding?   
> What happened? Will she be forgiven by Root and Shaw?  
>  It does not really matter if they finally found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always apologize if my english is not perfect. I'm learning !!!

" LIES "

The dinner continued anxiously for Root who fought every moment so as not to get too close to Shaw.

The Machine was asking her for a too big sacrifice this time.

 

Shaw did not make it easy, in fact he stared at her all the time questioningly and angry.

 

She knew that she would recognize her everywhere and anyway.

Their bond was too symbiotic to be erased from a lie.

 

Root's nervousness increased when she saw Giordan's hand sliding down the little Persian's leg and caressing it slowly.

And if Sameen had not forced him to take his hand away, Root would have surely stabbed it with the knife she was slicing the roast .

 

The gaze full of jealousy did not go unnoticed by Shaw, who gave her a smirk for smirking at her.

 

At mid-dinner the former lady Killer could no longer hold up the tension and ran to take refuge again in the bathroom with the excuse of going to take a painkiller for the headache.

 

She would have preferred not to remember anything of her past as it had just after they had shot her and almost killed her.

 

When her memory returned slowly a year ago, the first thing Machine had told her was that they were all dead to defeat Samaritan and they could not defeat him.

 

Now there were new agents working for the Machine including Joey Durban.

 

A whole year of hospital had devastated her until Captain Durban entered his life.

He was a tough, strong and relentless man with his soldiers and on the field but with her he had always been good.

He loved her deeply.She who was aware of it was devastated by guilt. Although he was kind and in love the good man could not make her forget the love for Shaw. Which had never diminished, but had grown louder because in her heart she had never died.

 

In Root's head, a whirlwind of thoughts that had been locked inside her for a long time, and new questions surfaced in her tired and tormented mind.

Until the noise of someone knocking on the door startle her.

 

" I come Joey"

she said after drying her face where she had thrown water to try to calm herself.

 

When she opened the door did not even have time to realize that someone had pushed her back into the bathroom, literally nailing her to the door.

Shaw's face was very close and their lips almost touched.

"We need to talk "

she murmured, locking both of Root hands over her head against the door.

 

"I'm not......."

 

Root tried to say something but her breath had stopped in her throat... Her heart seemed like crazy as if wanted to get out of her chest... The legs were shaking and she lost all control despite the metallic voice in her ear ... 

Her lips found those of the little Persian as if survival depended on it and when it collided with those of Sameen it was as if a hurricane had been unleashed in them.

There was nothing other ..

not Samartan or the Machine,

or Giordan ... or Joey ....

 

Only fleshy and soft warm lips that caught her and strong hands that had slipped to frame her face

 

Shaw suddenly felt all the emotions repressed for a lifetime explode in the heart during the kiss while their hungry mouths were looking and found themselves in a dance that they never wanted to end.

How many times had lived that moment in the simulations and in her long sleepless nights in which her only friend had been alcohol.

 

Now they were there. They could feel the scent of the other's skin, the teeth that took their lips and bit them with desire.

 

Everything seemed unreal but none of them cared because the whole world was in their arms.

 

.... And when Shaw's tongue came overpowering in her mouth, Root returned that kiss with the same passion .....

Her hands were stroking Sameen's face as the kiss deepened more and more until the dance of their mouths had to stop because need to breathe.

"Sameen"

sighed, Root.

Their foreheads touched.

The breath almost lacked both in a mixture of passion and tenderness.

 

" Not Sameen to me.You devastated me fucking idiot ...."

She scolds the other without taking her hands off her face while Root's arms remained around Shaw's neck.

 

Root looked her in the eye with a sweet smile.

 

"... So I missed you ..."

Shaw pulled away quickly and took a few steps back.

 

"Seriously Root?

Do you speak to me as if nothing had happened? Are you kidding ?"

Snapped Shaw annoyed while the other took her hand and attracted her again to hug her.

 

" Root you pretended not to know me 30 minutes ago ...

Explain to me what the hell is going on ...

"... we thought you were dead ..."

 

Sameen's gaze became serious and did not lose the movement Root made to her ear as if trying to tell her something.

 

".. That fucking thing is still in your head !!

After she almost killed you, are you still a slave? "

 

Sameen got nervous as someone knocked on the door.

 

"Is everything okay Samantha? "

the voice is Joey brought them back to reality.

 

"Yes, my head was spinning, Sameen helped me ... I'm better now ..."

 

"Okay then we are waiting for you two. "

he answered.

 

Root brought his hand to her ear and took off the headset.

 

"I no longer have implants ... have been taken from me by Samaritan .."

 

Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of all that she had passed because of that intervention from which she had miraculously remained alive.

Shaw gently wiped her tears with her mouth, giving her little kisses along her cheeks.

 

"What have they done to you ? Damn bastards !!! "

 

That new tenderness of Shaw pleasantly surprised Root who looked at her as she had always looked at her, as if it were her whole world.

 

"Now I know why they found us.

But do not worry that the son of a bitch who had shot you now are eating the worms ... I shot him right in the heart because he had destroyed my, killing you !!! "

 

Root looked down at her proud little warrior's gaze and continued her story.

 

"After they removed the implant i had neurological problems,memory lapses, walking problems ... and more.

When I started remembering the Machine looked for me and told me that Samaritan was winning and you were all dead ... "

 

The sweetness in Shaw's eyes became angry and he gave a violent fist to the door under the gaze of the other who smiled.

 

"My girlfriend is here again. .

If you're too sweet you make me worry. "

 

"Root do not joke about this .. That fucking robot lied to you ...

 She lied to everyone.

We are not all dead and we believed that Samaritan had been defeated "

 

 

Root paled.

"She did it to protect all of us. The only way to be safe is to be separated. "

 

"Still defend that fucking robot? " Shaw snapped, moving her hard and opening the door.

 

"Sameen please listen to me ..." 

she tried to stop the other taking her by the wrist but Shaw freed with a violent tear.

 

"Fuck you and your machine! "

Concluded Sameen, closing the door firmly to her shoulders.

 

Root sighed, understanding that it was not time to argue with Shaw.

 

"I have missed you so much..."

she murmured to herself as she came back to the others, pretending nothing had happened  
 

T.B.C .......


	4. Finding you...again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding each other again and getting lost again, this is the fate of Root and Shaw. Will they overcome the obstacles that separate them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw is a bit out of character. This happens because of the long period of alcoholism and the depreciation of the loss of Root.

That evening Shaw finished the work in the decided to go home on foot to let off the anger that was carried in three days.  
She could not forgive Root, who after all that they had spent justified and still defended the damn computer that had separated them. 

At the same time she missed her so much.  
She wanted to go to her to hug her and tell her that it was important but her pride prevented her !  
Root had called her many times sending her many messages.  
Shaw kept ignoring her.

The evening was cool, the crisp air of that winter evening caressed her face, instinctively closed her leather jacket and when she pulled up her lapel she seemed to smell Root.

Sighed thinking of the crasy girl who had stole her heart,breaking down all the barriers that Her sociopathic mind had built around.  
Root taught her to recognize love and care for others.  
She did not know if she should love her or hate her for it.

 

It was so easy not to feel feelings, not to feel pain, but also not joy.

When those honey-colored eyes stared at her in love, she could not even ignore them and the shivers down her body when Root's hand brushed her skin.

She sighed, thinking how much the volume of her feelings had increased because of that crazy woman who always gave her worries but that for the first time in her life she had felt she belonged.

She had understood this in front of that tombstone when she found herself talking to the machine to which she had asked not to use Root's voice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

( Flashback ...) 

 

"Stop using her voice"

 

"She asked me this, she thought you missed her."

 

"Bullshit, she's dead and you did not do anything to stop it.  
Now that Samaritan is defeated, I will resign. "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That was the last dialogue with the Machine and still shuddered thinking how hard it had been to get out of it all and start all over again, without Root ...  
without the team that had become his family.

She had not looked for any of them since leaving.

Suddenly the roar of an engine was heard behind her.  
She stopped without looking back and looked up at the sky when he heard the noise go off and a woman's steps behind her.

 

"Root"

She sighed, pretending to be annoyed but hiding a smile, putting her face into the collar of the jacket.

 

"Do you want a lift? "

 

The voice behind was getting closer .. too close but she did not move.  
Stoically stood still with her hands in her pockets and staring straight ahead

 

Soft arms encircled her hips and Root's voice very close to ear made her wince ...

 

"Have not you forgiven me yet? "

Her voice was warm and seductive but at the same time she had the tenderness of a child.

Once again Shaw wondered how she did a woman who was once a killer psychopath and who would have killed a person in cold blood could have so much sweetness and innocence in itself ..

 

Root's lips touched her cheek and she blushed and tried to free herself from the sweet grip of the woman who had completely rested on her.  
She could feel her small breasts touching her back and Root's entire body adhering perfectly to hers.

How different the feeling was when I was Giordan's body holding her tight.  
With him it was only the physical need of sex and the need forget everything.

With Root was different, with her there was feeling,  
passion,  
warmth.

It was a sensation of water and fire at the same time, water because it was like a slow and serene torrent that ran through her soul and the fire of her body that desired Root's hands and kisses everywhere ....

 

The hand of the other that gently descended to the lower abdomen brought her back to reality and freed herself from that embrace that was becoming too intimate for her tastes.

 

Turning her face almost collided with that of the other who put the hands around Shaw's hips.

And again the honey of Root's eyes meet her'. 

The heart lost a beat but her expression remained serious despite it was almost impossible to break away from the hacker but did not want to make it easy.  
She did not forgive her for not trying to explain it, to tell her that she was fine and did not forgive her for marrying a man just two years after she believed Shaw was dead.

 

"Do not you have a husband to come back to? "

she snapped, breaking the embrace, but without taking her eyes from those of Root in which she saw a great pain pass.

 

"If it were not for him I would have died"

Now it was Root who was angry while Sameen put the hands in her pockets and walked to the road home.

 

Root followed her and after a few meters reached and stopped her , wrapping one hand around the wrist of Shaw .

 

"If you had not left me alone in a fucking hospital, they would not have opened my head and left me in a coma for a whole year ..."

 

Now Root screamed,voice was trembling with rage.

Sameen did not remember having ever seen her so angry with her.

 

With her she always had a sweet and gentle voice even when they were arguing or scolding her for something but this time she was right, that damn night she had to go to the hospital to protect her.

 

"You know why I did not come to that damn hospital. "

 

Now they were facing each other again and they realized that people in the street looked at them curiously.

Root took her hand and started for the motorcycle.

 

"Let's go talk to another place here we are too much in sight.  
Samaritan is still looking for you! "

Shaw was dragged to the bike and only then realize that Root was limping.

 

"Why you limp, that happened to your leg. "

 

Root did not answer, getting on the bike and passing her helmet.

 

"Gift of Samaritan ..."

 

Answered, putting her helmet on.

Shaw paled, how did he not notice it?

 

"I ... I'm sorry .."

Stammered, climbing onto the motorcycle in place of the passenger and being strictly careful not to touch Root.

 

After a long journey they came near the University where Root was teaching and after parking the motorbike they took off their helmets and set off for Root's office.

There were few lights and Root did not see the step and stumbled over it, it was only thanks to Shaw's promptness that she took her by the arm, stopping the fall halfway.

Root look at her gently and grateful before starting to walk, but to her surprise Shaw kept holding her arm, then hand slipped softly, looking for Root's, and when they found it their fingers crossed.

"Sameen ...."

"... Shut up and let's move."

The other smiled and led her to the office.

 

A few minutes later Shaw was sitting on a couch in Root's office while the other was pouring wine into two glasses that she kept in a cabinet.  
When she extended one glass to Shaw, the other shook the head and sent the glass back.

 

Root looked at her curiously, placing both glasses on the large mahogany desk.

 

"I am a former alcoholic ...  
I have not been drinking for a few months ...  
I started when you ..."

The eyes of Shaw tarnished with tears at the thought of those hellish days after Root's death.

The pain, the anger the desire to die the fights in the bars ...

Root knelt in front of her and gently wiped the tears that fell slowly and silently from the beautiful eyes of her Sameen that she had never seen so fragile and defenseless.  
And never would have imagined that this would happen.

 

"Honey, I'm so sorry ... But now I'm here and together we will overcome everything ..."

Shaw leaned over and gently kissed the forehead of the taller who knelt before her, looking like a girl with the first love unable to manage her emotions and feelings.

 

"Tell me what happened to you ...? "

 

Root stood up, helped by the other, and sat down on the couch next to her.

 

"When I arrived at the hospital I was dying and then I fell asleep and I woke up after a year in a hospital in Miami.

I did not remember my name, who I was ... nothing.

For the doctors my fate was not to use the legs anymore ...

The physical and psychological pain devastated me ..

 

Then Joey arrived.

One of the new agents sent by the machine to protect me.

He never left me and for months he helped me in everything, he convinced me to try the rehabilitation of his legs and he was right, but I still have problems but the doctors say that over time I will return to walk normally. "

Her interrupted his story for a moment and, looking up, found Sameen's load of pain.

 

"... what did they do to you? ..."

 

she asked under his breath.

 

"She told me that they made Fusco believe I was dead, they actually made me a sting to look like that.

 

After he left the hospital, they took me away and removed the implant and then left me in another hospital convinced that I would never heal ....

She and Joey made sure to rely on the best doctors in the country who saved my life ...! "

 

Here this is my story. "

Shaw did not speak but took Root's head gently on her chest and stroked her hair kissing Root's head.

 

"If I had been in that hospital I would have protected you .. no one would have hurt you ... it's my fault.  
"

The other shook her head, hugging the little shutter.

"No ... my love is not your fault ...."

She realized too late how had called Shaw it and regretted it because was afraid to scare and dismiss her favorite sociopath.

 

Shaw's eyes widened looking over Root's head but she did not say anything even though and felt like a teenager at first love.

 

They sat in silence on the sofa for a long time.

 

A sense of peace and serenity gently rocked them and finally made them feel at home.

 

It was Shaw's phone that broke that spell.

 

"Do not answer," Root murmured, kissing her on the cheek.

 

"I have to ... I have to go home Root ..."

Picked up the phone and answered.

 

"Yes. You're right it's late.  
I'm on my way.  
I'm late for work."

 

Cut off the communication and moved from Root's arms, which she snorted.

 

"Since when are you so obedient?  
He just stole your heart. "

Shaw ignored the angry and jealous tone of the other while wearing the leather jacket Root knew well.

 

"Will you take me home o I must call a taxi?"

 

"Come on," Root answered.

 

.....TBC.............


	5. Sam and John

The trip on the bike was fast enough and when they arrived near the garden of Shaw's house she got off the bike and taking off her helmet to deliver it to Root who stared at her for a moment from behind the visor before lifting it and watching her with her eyes red and shiny .

 

She had cried all the way.  
Being so fragile had never been part of her character but Root had spent months in the hospital without memory and then when she remembered everything she had thought Shaw was dead and the lies of the machine had it lasts the strength of the tall brunette.

 And now that she had found her Sameen, they could not be together. It was obvious that Shaw was tied to her husband and seeing her run home as soon as rang the phone only confirmed Root's fears of having lost the woman of her life.

"Would you like to enter ?"  
Shaw asked her, pretending not to see her big honey-colored eyes flooded with tears. Root shook her head.

"Better not ... Your husband would ask questions because it's two o'clock in the morning and I'm no longer a good liar as before."

She lowered her visor and started up but Shaw's hand surrounded her wrist and Root turned off the engine by removing the helmet with the other hand.

 

 

"Sameen ... we hurt each other too much do not you think? "

 Shaw lightened his grip on the tall brunette's arm.

 

 

"The old Root would not have surrendered so easily ..."

The little Persian pointed out to her.

 

 

"The Shaw of a time pretended not to have feelings and look at you now, a house with a garden, a dog and the beloved husband waiting for you at home ..."

Shaw shook her head and avoided the other's gaze.

 

"I never said I was in love with him." 

She turned her back to the other and started toward the door, then turned again.

"... and anyway it's in Afghanistan ... it was not him on the phone. You can enter .... "

 

She started and smiled as she heard Root's limping steps behind him.

 

Seeing her so fragile and helpless hurt , but she was sure her Root would be back soon ...

 

 

The house was not very large, simply furnished and with many paintings on the walls ... this surprise Root who did not imagine Shaw had so much love for art.

As soon as they opened the door they found a woman sitting on the couch , who immediately got up and went to meet Shaw. "The situation is quiet now ..."

she said to Sameen without looking at Root, who was behind him and following the dialogue between the two women intrigued ..

 

Who was that woman?

What was he doing at Shaw's house at two in the morning ...

 And above all because Sameen was immediately rushed by her?

 Root began to get more and more nervous by watching Shaw climbing the stairs upstairs quickly.

 The answer to her questions was not long in coming when she felt something pull her pants slightly up to her knee.

She lowered her gaze and was enchanted by a tiny creature who smiled at her.

There was a girl who was not more than three years old, she looked at her curiously with her big black eyes that reminded other eyes that she loved infinitely.  
The little girl looked like a miniature Sameen and Root did not take long to figure out who that beautiful girl was.

 

"Sam"

The little girl told Root who knelt down to be closer to the baby.

 

She did not have much experience with children but her innate sweetness came out when there was one.

 

"Who are you ?"

She smiled looking at the small copy of Sameen.

 

"Sam"

The child answered.

 

"How do you know my name? "

Root became curious.

 

".. not you ... I'm Sam"

 

The woman paled as a doubt flashed through her mind.

"Sam ... like Samantha? "

Little Sam nodded, smiling.

 

Sameen's voice behind them startled her.

 

"Well I could not call it Root, not you think? Your name is Samantha, so ... "

Shaw said as if it were the most natural thing in the world that her daughter had the same name as Root.

Root turned and looked up where she immediately found the look of Shaw who was holding a boy the size of little Sam.

 

Her little brother who looked so much like Giordan.

 

"And he is little John! "

 

The smile on Root's face widened despite the pain of knowing that Sameen with that man had also made children.

But those two children were beautiful, they were the children of Sameen and she already adored them.

 

 

Sending home the baby sitter Root decided to stay at Shaw's home that night and since Joey was on a mission somewhere in the machine would not find anyone in her house and that was one of those nights did not want to be alone even if the machine never left her.

 

 

It had been an hour when Sameen had finally managed to put the baby John to bed and after arranging the baby in the crib she thought of going downstairs in the living room to see how Root was doing with little Sam. What saw before her eyes filled her heart with joy and tenderness, on the couch was Root asleep and in her's arms slept little Sam, calm and serene as if she were in the arms of her mother.

 

The former killer held the baby close with an infinite tenderness as if she had always been in her life, her face was clear and even more beautiful.

 

"Damn Root"

Shaw sighed, crouching next to the couch where Root lay with her daughter.

 

Shaw looked at the woman who had succeeded with her love and patience to increase the volume of Sameen feelings,bringing them out in the days following her alleged death of Root. 

 

But now it was there, that great annoying intrusive nuisance ... beautiful and wonderful woman who had stolen her soul ..

 

 

"How beautiful you are ???"

Sameen murmured, gently stroking the woman's face trying not to wake the angel sleeping on her divan.

 

 

... "you deserve better than someone like me ... you are such a special creature Root ..

I will never be able to give you what you need. I do not know if I can ..... but I would give my life for you "..

 

 

The hands trembling touching so much beauty and perfection and the tear that slid gently on her smiling lips and the serenity at the bottom of the soul could only have a name ...

a name that scared her ...

 

that she had learned to know thanks to the woman who was sleeping a few inches from her.

 

She lifted slightly, then placed a sweet, delicate kiss on Root's perfect lips, brushing them lightly.

 

 

.. "How much I missed you damn woman ...."

 

she admitted first of all to herself ...

 

 

"I missed you too.."

Root smiled, opening the eyes.

 

 

"How long have you been awake? " Blurted Sameen, suddenly turning away. The other answered with a mischievous smile, wrinkling her nose and making Shaw stop breathing for a moment.

 

 

"I would give my life for you too ... Sameen ... you are my life"

 

 

Shaw did not answer, the dose of sentimentality tonight had reached the limit.

 

 

She merely with each other that had to put the baby to sleep and Root realized it was time to shut up.

Root ad never demanded more from Shaw, she loved her for what she was.

 

 

Posing the little girl in her cot Root gently kissed her forehead and then did the same with the boy.

 

Turned and placed on the door jamb was the small silhouette of Shaw with arms folded looking at her with a little smile.

 

 

"I would never have believed to see you look after a child ... my child..."

 

"And do you like the idea? I could do it all my life ... "

Approached her, placing the right hand on door frame and approaching her face to that of the small brunette. Invading for the umpteenth time Shaw's personal space .. and the thing to Sameen not displeased at all .. she was never sorry but would never admit it.

 

Root's lips were very close to her's ..

 

"Are you trying to tell me something? ..." the other replied on Root's lips. Their breaths were synchronized, the look of the highest went from the beautiful black eyes of Sameen to his lips to go back to get lost in that sea of chocolate.

 

"... certainly darling .. from the first time I saw you ..."

 

Her lips rested on Shaw's as she took the brunette's face in her hands, ready to kiss her, but the other took her hands and took them off her face, then moved away, leaving her motionless on the door, heading for her bedroom.

 

"... if you want to stay, the couch is big enough. .. "

She said.

 

 

"Sameen ... we have to talk about it ... you can not avoid my whole life ...."

grumbled Root following her.

 

 

"Of course, if this means avoiding the pain of two good and kind men who adore us and my children ..."

She answered before closing the door behind her on the Root face. The hacker sighed ...

 

"I know ... damn if I know ...."

She placed her forehead on the cold wood of the door and bit her lip to make it bleed.

 

Knew that Shaw was right.

 

Knew it and it hurt too much both.

 

Her moral ethic and her loyalty were known to her because they were one of the things she looked more like of Shaw ..

 

Behind the same door Sameen laid her forehead in the same spot where Root had laid her and sighed ....

 

"... forgive me ... it is simply not our destiny ... forgive me my love ....."

 

When Shaw woke up the next morning, the first thought was to go and see if Root was still on the couch to sleep but was disappointed that she had left.

She felt a deep emptiness inside her.

 

Knew that the pain of that last separation would not have given peace to either.

But both knew that was the only possible choice. 

There were two men who loved and respected them and their lives had become a normal life of two American women who despite having difficult and demanding jobs were also wives and mother in the case of Shaw, perfect.

 

It did not matter if their hearts were devastated by that unjust and painful separation.  
A great and unique love like their deserved a chance, should have had the opportunity to grow.

 

Their lives before Harold and the machine had been difficult, hard, lonely.  
Root had grown up alone between blackmail and murder with the only computer company and books.

 Sameen, already an orphan of a mother, had remained alone after her father's death, and had spent her adolescence between institutions and foster families who brought her back to school every month because of her closed and grumpy nature.

 

 Neither had ever had a family and before Root's death they had finally found what they needed.  
A place, a person, a heart to call home ...  
family.  
The safe place in which everyone should and would like to return to remain always guarded by a boundless love.

 

Little Sam cried out of her thoughts and ran into the room to pick her up to cuddle and console her "Schhh mom is here ..."  
kissed the forehead of the little girl, cradling her tenderly.

 

 How different she was from a woman cold and devoid of humanity of the past, from the woman who once killed a man in cold blood without scruples.

Shaw had already begun to change when Root had entered her life,seeing the radical change of Samantha Groves from ruthless murderer and calculator had turned into a wonderful human being ready to give his life to save and help others and capable of unconditional love towards her that the feelings had not considered them for much of her life had deeply changed her.

 

............T.B.C............


	6. I LOVE YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation begins to get hot. I'm not good at certain descriptions but I hope to make the idea without vulgarity.

The days passed quickly and Shaw continued the training work recruits in the barracks awaiting a more demanding mission in some war zone not to think of Root and their love fallen into the abyss of silence. She simply was not meant to be happy and was resigned.

Root was completely immersed in college work and luck was that she took Harold's job with the machine and kept her busy but could not stop thinking about Shaw.

"What do you do now?  
Where she is it?  
Can you show her to me? "

Asked at the machine one day when the melancholy was making it so bad.

 

\- COULD MAKE YOU SUFFER -

 

"You're a robot. What do you know about pain? Do your job! "

 

 

-INTERFACE DOES NOT TREAT ME LIKE A ROBOT. WHAT HAPPENED SAMANTHA ? -

 

 

Root ran her hands through her exasperated and tired hair, rubbed her red, tired eyes from the whole nights spent awake and passed her hands repeatedly over her face.

 

"You're right my friend .. I miss her .. I miss her more than when she was in the hands of Samaritan ...

I knew it was mine and on the way back we would be together and instead I'm still here dreaming of an impossible love. " Root sighed again on the brink of tears.

 

 

\- YOU SHOULD REST NOW -

 

 

"Show me please ..."

 

Immediately, Shaw appeared on the screen of the laptop PC Root had in front.

 

Shaw was in the gym training on the punching bag,  
the hair was not tied as usual but they danced freely with each movement of Sameen's body.  
The face drawn by anger and determination,

The gaze focused on the bag and a violence in pulling her fists that frightened Root, who saw the hard and relentless cold blood Shaw of the early days.  
Shaw's lips trembled and only when the camera zoomed towards his hands did he realize they were glove-free.

 

Samantha's heart broke.  
Seeing her little firecracker suffer in that way because of her it was devastating for Root. She wanted to be there with her taking her wounded and bleeding hands kissing her knuckles, hugging her little doll, keeping her safe in her arms and do not see Sameen suffer like that.

Now Root was crying.

-THE ROOT OF THE PAST WILL NEVER BE REVIEWED-

The MACHINE echoed in her head repeating the phrase Shaw had told her a few days ago.

 

"You're right, damn, you're right ... I'm going to get she back to me "  
She got up quickly, banging a fist on the table.

 

Root had always fought for what she loved and for what she wanted.  
And certainly would not give up this time.

-  
***************************************************************************************

A few nights later When Shaw had just finished training and was putting on her uniform she heard the sound of a text message from the phone. After reading the message thanked God, she loved her's children but that evening just did not want to go home so early.

 

Giordan had returned from the mission and he was entitled to rest days so he would have found it waiting for her.

 

MESS:  
"Sergeant Shaw there were problems in the pantry ... There should be someone on guard all night to see what happens. . "

 

She answered yes with a text message to the boss and then sent a message to her husband to inform him that she would do the night shift and went to the barracks with the car.

 

Shaw exchanged greetings with his fellow soldier who was in front of the door and replaced him.  
It was 11 pm when she heard noises coming from inside the pantry.

She took out her pistol and, opening the door, silently entered the pantry, closing the door behind and blocking it.

Checked all over until she noticed the half-open door of a closet where there was cleaning equipment.  
She thought there could be a mouse or a rodent but she did not lower her guard silently with her back to the door.

 

This was a mistake because someone closed the door behind them with a turn of keys and pushed Shaw against the detergent cabinet.

 

Taken by surprise she did not have time to react and her hands were soon tied behind his back with a zip tie ..

 

The attacker body pressed against her back, the breath on her neck and the hands that surrounded her waist sent an electric shock down her spine.

 

"Root .."

Growling, pretending to be angry but she did not mind being in that position at all.

 

The other woman's breath was on his neck as spoke softly ....

That voice ..

God ... that voice.

 

 

"Hi sweetie, did You miss me ?"

she answered in a warm, sensual voice.

 

 

" you have no idea how much..."

Shaw answered with the voice dripping with sarcasm.  
But let out a sigh as Root turned her around.

Their lips were very close, their breaths mingling as Root's leg slid gently between those of Sameen, who immediately gave her free access.

Root took Shaw's upper lip in her mouth and began to suck..hands were on the face of a Shaw more agitated because she tried to free herself from the band.

 

And inevitably her center rubbed against Root's leg making her heartbeat increase, she stared and found the look in love of Root.

 

.. "we ... we can't you know this ..."

Sameen sighed, joining their mouths and kissing each other with passion and almost violence.

 

 

"..I know ..."

 

But her lips parted to give free access to Shaw's tongue, which now explored every corner of Root mouth to intertwine with her own .

 

Their bodies were on fire, prey to a fire that for too long had been repressed.

 

 

"Free me from this fucking band ..."

 

Shaw warmed the moment when the kiss stopped to breathe ..

"Oh come on do not pretend you do not like it, but I could release you if you promise you will not kill me."

 

Root smiled on Shaw lips.

 

Sameen stared into her eyes ..

 

"Of course, but I do not make sure not to kill you."

Smiled mischievous Shaw biting Root's nose with a tenderness that contradicted her words ..

 

"... you can not live without me ... you would never kill me ..."

 

She nibbled at her lips again and then licked them slowly and with determination.

 

 

"You're the one who does not live without me ..."

 

 

"Said by the person who shot in her head 7000 times to not kill me you are not credible my dear.  
No you think? "

 

Then she took the knife from her trouser pocket and quickly released Sameen's hands, which were around her throat in a moment.

Root smiled complacently ..

 

"... It was the only way to finish those fucking simulations .."

Retort without taking your hands off ..

 

".. squeeze honey .. you know you can do what you want to me "

 

 

Sameen shook her head, pushed Root away, and headed for the door.

 

 

"Root give me the keys .... if we do not get out of here we will regret you know."

Root looked at her mischievously and after a smart smile took the keys from her's pocket and let slip into her bra.

 

"Take it if you want to open the door .."

 

Shaw paled

 

"Root you're joking with fire you know it? "

 

"Of course, this is what I want ..."

 

Sameen approached dangerously and tried to put her hand under Root's shirt without thinking about it ..

 

 

When the calloused hand touched Root's breasts she realized Root was very excited and this made her lose the control of her damn hormones.

 

In a moment the keys were forgotten and her hands began to touch the small breasts of her partner.

 

"Hey ... should not you invite me to dinner earlier? .."

 

Root panted, literally biting Shaw's neck.

 

Shaw moved the head to give more space to Samantha's mouth.

 

 

Root's hands slipped through the hair of the brunette and their mouths crashed one another with impetus ...

 

 

"... shut up... and kiss me ..."

 

The beautiful hacker did not have to repeat it twice and kissed her impetuously ... Hands went down the neck of the small blind and then slowly began to unhook the buttons of the uniform of Sameen

 

 

"... How beautiful you are in this uniform ... my soldier ..."

 

When that the jacket lay on the ground, Shaw was only in underwear and Root plunged her face into the paradise of those two perfect and prosperous breasts, starting to rip the bra away with her teeth and sliding hands and tongue into the fabric.

 

When Shaw felt Root's teeth bite and suck the most sensitive point of the breast she thought was going crazy with pleasure, her hands went down Root's hips to finish their journey on Root's perfect ass, making sure that their bodies were even closer. Then slipped one leg between the other woman leg's and began a dance faster and faster.

 

Their lips found themselves again ... eager, hungry ... clinging to those of the other.

 

Shaw's hands sought trembling to loose Root's pants.

 

Root stopped for a moment to observe the emotion that was running through the body of her lover.

and then return to take care of the breasts of her Persian princess with the mouth.

 

 

Shaw unbuttoned the pants of the taller woman and after letting them slip on the ground her hand began to caress the hem of the beautiful black panties that she wore Root. 

 

Sameen's fingers touched the outside of the underwear and realizing the moisture she was soaked hes fingers under the rubber band reaching the temple of desire where she gently entered with hes finger and the body of Root reacted with a jerk while warm sighs came from her lips ...

A second finger came in while the other hand slipped on Root's glorious ass caressing all the perfect shape .

"Kiss me please .... I want you to kiss me while ... oh my god ..." 

She screamed when a third delicate and strong fingers at the same time dug to the bottom of hes soul giving her an indescribable feeling that only the touch of the person you love most in the world can give you ...

 

And kissing the woman of her life Root reached the peak of pleasure.

"Sameen ...." 

 

she gasped, abandoning herself in the arms of who represented her whole world.. 

Sameen Shaw the love of her life. 

 

Shaw hugged her hard kissing Root forehead that was resting on her bare chest and caressing her hair with tenderness!

"Forgive me … " 

 

Then they kissed each other on the lips and Shaw shifted, rearranging her's uniform. 

 

Root looked at her with eyes flooded with tears and collecting the keys from the ground gave them to Sameen. 

 

Without the courage to look her in the eye. 

 

Sameen started out but did not leave immediately with the shoulders turned towards the other woman.

 

"I was wrong to to give you illusions about us ...

 

I do not want to make you suffer. You deserve better." 

 

She sighed before Root's voice devastated her completely

 

"Yes, but I want you.. 

And regardless of your choice.... I love you and I will wait for you all my life if necessary ... "

 

. "I know .. I always knew ..." 

 

Sameen answered consciously

 

Then she closed the door behind her and went away with death in her heart and a throbbing pain in her chest.

 

She was giving up on the woman she loved, it was coherent but at that moment she seemed the only choice she could make even if devastated the heart of both of them. 

 

Root pulled up her clothes and resting the back on the cabinet slipped sitting on the ground hugged her knees and cried saddest tears 

 

..... ......TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hate me. They will not suffer forever.


	7. Author's note.

Forgive me for being late.  
I have had problems at home.  
I will be able to support the sequel as soon as possible. You will like the story, do not abandon it please.


	8. " I'M GOING TO TAKE HER BACK "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth cannot hide forever. And Root with Shaw in this chapter will face their truth.

"Chapter 8 " 

" I'M GOING TO TAKE HER BACK "

Shaw knew that she had no choice.

Root was her destiny and she could not bear to give her so much pain. 

She felt guilty and was angry with herself for it.

 

Then she decided it was time to talk to Giordan.

It wouldn't have been easy, she knew,  
 but this silence was not fair to any of the four of them.

 

 Root's last words never left her mind.

The two of them belonged to each other and Samantha had amply demonstrated that she would be willing to do anything to be with her Shaw.

 

One morning while the children were in kindergarten Sameen decided to talk to her husband.

"Giordan. We need to talk and it won't be easy. "

 

The man struck a violent punch against the wall and stared at his wife approaching dangerously.

Sameen was small in front of that giant man but certainly did not fear him.

 

She could spread him with two moves of Karate or any other kind of fight ...  
 and in fact he did not draw back, challenging him with his eyes full of anger.

 

"Are you leaving me is it true?

 For who?? " The man screamed very close to her face.

 

"For me Giordan.

You know I've never loved you!

This is nothing new "

 The woman snapped.

She was right and he knew it.

 

" Hell yes because you needed a father for your children! "

 

"They are your children too"

 

Shaw's eyes were wide with anger at this arrogant man.

 

"And who knows...???   
We were drunk that damn night ... who assures me that they are mine? 

And in any case i didn't even want those brats. "

 

Sameen punched him in the face and despite the bulk the man lurched backward almost falling.

 

"Son of a bitch.

Don't you dare talk about my children like this.  
 Either or I swear I will kill you.

You know I can do it very well !!!

And without the slightest sense of guilt.

I killed men far bigger and stronger than you in my past. "

 

Her angry, wide-eyed eyes turned back to Giordan who did not react because he knew very well that Shaw's military training was superior to his own.

 

 He didn't want to challenge a former professional killer.

 

 "Who is it??

 Who are you leaving me for?

I have the right to know.

I'm your husband.

I must know against whom to fight to win you back. "

 

He sweetened because he loved this woman even though they both had strong and angry personality.

 

 

Shaw shook her head.

 

Protecting Root was always her priority and she didn't answer.

 

"Tell me! "

 

he raised his voice again.

 

 

"It doesn't matter who is ... I leave you for me, not for anyone else.

 It is my decision.

I am not a woman of feelings and marriage you have always known.

 

 We got married because I was pregnant ...

 

I'm a fucking sociopath... Idiot. "

 

Her husband approached her and caressed her face gently.

 

 

"I loved you and I love you anyway you know!

 

But don't you think I have the right to know who and for whom you are leaving me?

 You love him !!?? "

 

The man in front of her now looked like a helpless, lost puppy and Sameen felt sorry for him.

 

She couldn't lie before so much love and tenderness.

 

"Never mind Giordan...

I've already told you that I have no feelings for anyone! "

 

 

The man shook his head.

 

"No ... not for anyone ... but she's fucking dead.

 

Leave me for a ghost ?? !!

 

Shaw betrayed herself without realizing it and noticed it when it was too late.

 

"She's alive, she's back ..."

 

 

She bit her repentant lower lip for having betrayed that secret but this feeling thing was getting out of hand.

 

What she had repressed all her life was surfacing too quickly and this destabilized her.

 

"Shit!!!

I knew that that bitch was involved "

 

Before you knew it.

 Sameen's hand was around his throat and tightened dangerously until he almost missed his breath.

 

The furious woman's was very close to him and she stared at him with hatred.

 

 

"Don't you dare to offend her again or I'll leave you a hole in your forehead you understand? "

 

 

Giordan nodded his head and Shaw's grip loosened.

 

"You love her ? " He asked coughing to catch his breath. 

 

"It's none of your business"

 

"Have you already fucked her?

 Have the courage to tell me! "

 

The expression on Shaw's face became ironic.

 

"Oh yes .. and it was wonderful and I LOVE IT !!

 

Now take your things and go away.

 

.If you want to see your children we'll talk about it. "

 

 

That said she turned her back on him and left the house with a lighter heart ..

 

 

"You will pay for it. I swear you will pay me damn bitches ...."

 

 

Giordan's screams from inside the house didn't scare her or even feel sorry for closing with such an idiot !!

 

"I love her...  
 damn if I love her and can't wait to tell her. "

This was Shaw's only thought now.

While he was going to Root house for tell her she was free and they could finally be together but when arrived saw that no one was there in home .

A little disappointed she started towards the barracks because had to go to work.

 

 

Around seven in the evening she was summoned to the office of Captain Durban who welcomed her with a frowning and nervous face.

 

"Sergeant she was transferred to Afghanistan for a long time !! "

 

The man said firm and unperturbed.

 

Shaw stood at attention with her hands clasped behind the back and looked at the stunned captain.

"I don't think I can do it for matters of rank."

 

"She was promoted.

Within 4 hours it must be on a plane to Kabul or you will end up in jail.

 

It's an order from your superior. "

 

 

Sameen knew her own rights well and pointed this out to Joey.

 

"You can have to impose such a thing on me.  
It is my choice.

 

Why this decision now?

You told me I served here! "

 

"You obey the orders little bitch

If not I will believe so much to send you to court martial for treason. "

 

The man's anger began to make her understand what was happening.

 

 

"I want to put as many kilometers as possible between you and my wife ...

you damn bitch "

 

   
The man burst out bringing his face close to Shaw who was trying to remain calm and impassive but behind her back the hands clasped so hard to stick her nails into palms.

 

 

"Captain I can explain ....  
 I do not .... "

 

"What do you explain?

 You fucked her in the closet of the pantry !!

Thank me for not killing you. "

 

 

 

For the first time in her life Shaw was in trouble for someone else. 

 

 

Giordan wasted no time on his revenge.

 

 But protecting Root always remained the most important thing.

 

 

"Captain did not happen"

 

 

"Do not lie.

 Your husband told me everything and then I saw the recordings of the night you spent together. "

 

 

"Fuck the cameras ...

how did I not think about it there are everywhere .. "

she muttered to herself.

 

 

"Now go!

And don't you dare to look for my wife ... or I denounce you for having taken advantage and abused a sick woman.

 

"Root is not crazy and is not sick . "

 

 

"Root is dead!

She is Samantha.

Since I got her from that hospital where you left her alone "

 

 

"It's not true.  
I thought it was dead."

 

Sameen justified her self sincerely.

 

...................TBC............


	9. I LoveYou Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is more violence and references to topics such as violence against women and which I completely condemn.
> 
> There are religious or ethnic types of offenses that are not absolutely shared by me but are written only for the purposes of history.
> 
>   I have absolute respect for every religion or culture and I have no prejudice against Arabs or Muslims.
> 
> I fully respect the work and commitment of those who fight against all forms of terrorism.
> 
>  
> 
>   It is important for me to clarify this .. !!
> 
>   Enjoy the reading !!!
> 
> Any criticism or positive comment is welcome.
> 
>   The criticisms serve to improve the positive comments .. well those are always nice;)

Chapter 8

 

 

Shaw had been sent to a secret Military base in the Afghan desert to train soldiers in the fight against terrorism and she had not yet made friends with any of her fellow soldiers.

When the soldiers all ate together in the large tent set up as a dining room  
she always ate alone away from the group and this did not appeal to her fellow soldiers, considering her a cold and arrogant person.

 

One day she was alone at her table to have lunch when one of the soldiers began to tease her, not knowing what he was risking.

 

"Hey Shaw .. why did they send you here? Am I wrong or are you a Persian? "

 

Sameen looked up and glared at him, trying not to lose control.

she replied coldly without looking up from his food.

 

"None of your business. "

she replied coldly.

 

The man continued with an air of defiance and Shaw knew he was looking for a fight and was doing everything to keep calm herself.

 

"What about a Muslim woman fighting against her own people ... you're a lousy Arab woman.

 

Shaw stood up and approached menacingly.

The man was almost a head taller than her, and staring up at him with a deadly look.

 

"" Go ahead and go home with no teeth. "

 

The man burst into a loud laugh that died out when Shaw with a headboard on his chin actually split two of his teeth.

 

 

"Damn whore"

 

he mumbled, moving away with his head down.

 

 

"Loser.."

Shaw smiled with satisfaction but as she returned to sit the voice of another soldier behind her made her freeze in place.

 

 

"I know because it was sent down here ..."

 the voice of a tall, robust man echoed in the great tent.

 

Shaw tried to ignore him by starting herself towards the exit.

 

 

"... If you fuck your captain's wife then he makes you pay for it .."

 

Shaw spun around and took the man by the collar.

 

 

".. Do not you dare not to lack respect" she warned approaching her face to that of the man who smiled wickedly.

 

 

"Look...I respect you ...

Who wouldn't want to fuck that hot woman ?

 

And some voices say that behind the pretend imagines as a saint a heat bitch is hiding ready to get fucked by anyone."

 

That moment Shaw lost all glimmer of lucidity unleashing a series of punches on the soldier's face making him stagger.

 

Until he began to ward off the blows, punching Shaw two times as the first managed to dodge him but the second hit her on the left eye.

 

 

"Take back what you said about the captain's wife ...

Now !!!!

 Or I'll make a hole in your forehead "

 

Her hand slipped toward the gun she had in her shoulder holster and pointed straight at the man's face.

 

 

The man continued to challenge her with his eyes.

 

 

"Wow Shaw you must really love your whore if you would be willing to kill to protect her honor .."

 

 

The arrogance of that man was making her lose her temper but she knew that killing him would no longer have the chance to create a future with Root.

 

"It's none of your business and then you know that I killed for much less ...

You son of a bitch ...."

 

She put her gun back in her place and punched the man's full face, probably breaking her nose because she began to lose copious blood from her nose.

 

The man reacted by lifting her up and pushing her back to one of the tables where he landed violently feeling a searing pain in her back.

 

A sharp pain stopped her for a moment but her pain threshold was very high after years as a soldier and the years she had worked for the machine and the endless hours in the gym had strengthened her.

 

And although the blow to the back was really strong she got up just in time to dodge the man's knee banging violently on the table instead of her stomach.

 

With a clever judo move Shaw took him by the shoulders and pushed him away making him slam his back against one of the refrigerators.

 

 

The man collapsed on the ground and Sameen approached threateningly by now she was out of control and it took three people to hold her still before she beat him to death.

 

The man had made the old Shaw cold and hard again.

Feeling certain words against Root drove her crazy.

 

"Nobody ever has to afford ...

Anyone of you who offends or names Samantha is sentenced to death because I kill him ... "

 

She screamed as the three men carried her away towards the punishment cells.

 

 

Once in the small dark room where a nauseating odor reigned, Shaw sat on the floor, placing her shoulders against the metal wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

She sighed trying to ignore the shooting pain in her back and the pain on the left side of her face where there was a large bruise that extended from the eye to the middle of the cheek.

 

No one cares for her soon enough and even if she waited for them, in the end she had sent two men to the hospital.

 

But for the right reasons she told herself.

 

First they had offended his father and his origins of which he was very proud.  
Remembering the respect and honor with which her own had served the United States in the Marine Corps.

 

No one had ever created problems for her religion.

 

And the other bastard would kill him for offending the only person who mattered in her life.

Despite the years of killer and subterfuge Samantha Groves had remained a person with a clear spirit and a big heart and this had made her little sociopath fall in love with her.

 

"..Of course I defend her honor.  
 I will always do it ... "

she talked to herself.

 

 

During the night she, despite being alert, collapsed exhausted while falling asleep but immediately regretted it because she was awakened by a slight pain in her neck.

.  
Someone had given her a sedative bite and as she fell under the effect of sleeping pills she could see the face of the soldier he had beaten before he put a hood over her head ..

Then the click of handcuffs blocking her hands behind her back then she saw black and lost consciousness.

She woke up tied to a chair in a military shed in the dark with her hands and feet tied to the chair, dazed and with a great headache.

"What the fuck did you give me?  
You bastards !!!! "

snarled while she woke up.

 

 

"The Arab bitch woke up"  
Warned a man seated in front of her, the half-dark hid his face.

 

"Well. Now we have fun. "

 

Another man with a very clear American accent approached Shaw.  
He had a patch on his nose that a few hours earlier had been fractured by Sameen herself.

I was the same bastard who had insulted Root.

 

Shaw's reaction was immediate and a spit reached the man in the face who reacted by slapping the woman violently.

Which did not look away, staring at him in the dim light of the moonlight that came in through a small window.

 

"Do you think two idiots scare me? I was tortured by people much better prepared than you "

She replied in a cold voice.

 

 

The man touched her thigh with the back of his hand and looked at her.

 

"No one wants to torture you sweety "

 

Hearing a word so beautiful and meaningful for her to get out of those sewer lips made her even more irritated.

 

 

She tried to free herself but the pain in her back became overpowering.

 

 

The man brought his face close to the woman's.  
Shaw could feel his breath smelling of alcohol  
 while the hand went up and down along the woman's leg.

 

 

The disgust in Sameen made her the instinct to vomit as soon as she understood the intentions of that pig.

She was a soldier,  
she was strong and brave.

She would have killed that man in a thousand different ways if she could but was still a woman.

A woman who wanted to give herself and be touched only if she wanted and from whom she wanted.

 

Not tied to a fucking chair, loaded with drugs.

And certainly not with those two animals that would have devastated her body and woman's dignity.

 

She knew how those beasts worked.

When she served in military hospitals she saw how unscrupulous and moral women were treated in war by men.

She remembered well the wounds in the body and soul of those women and she didn't want to go back to Root with her body violated by someone who wouldn't respect anything about her.

 

"You'd better kill me first because otherwise I'll take your balls off later and I swear I'll do it if you dare touch me again."

 

The laughter of the man and his companion echoed throughout the shed where they had hidden.

 

"And what can you do to stop me?"

You are tied, I can do to you what I like.

 

You will see that you will like to smell a man.  
And feel how much I can fuck a fucking lesbian with all the strength that only a man can and you will scream with pleasure and ask me to be harder and meaner.

 

She pulled out a dagger and began to cut Shaw's uniform leaving her alone with her underwear.

She kept struggling to free herself but couldn't.

 

The anger and disgust were devouring her as the man's hand slowly descended towards the woman's trousers, releasing the buttons.

 

"You'll see that you'll have fun .."

 

"Cursed animal"

 

Now even his companion had approached and helped the other to go down Shaw's pants that was furious.

 

 

Once Sameen was with the panties, the man started to unfasten his pants to put his promises into practice.

 

 

Then everything happened in a moment the light of the shed came on and the sound of two gunshots sounded in the room.

 

 

The man fell to the ground dead with a bullet hole that had pierced his chest while the other fell dead on the ground dead too with a hole in his forehead.

 

Shaw looked up as it lit up as he found Root's eyes filled with anxiety and concern.  
Full of tears.  
The hand with the gun still smoking, trembling.

 

 

"Root ... you found me .." she sighed as the other picked up the dagger from the ground kneeling and freeing her.

 

Once her hands were untied, Shaw fell forward and Root took her, hugging her tightly.

 

"I will always find you ... how are you?"

 she smiled, taking off her jacket and covering her bare back with tenderness and respect.

 

Suddenly Sameen's voice surprised her, her breathing almost stopped when she heard the words she'd never expected from Shaw coming out of her lips.

 

"..I'm in love with you Root ...."

Sameen told her before he fainted in the arms of her savior.

 

Hot tears crossed Samantha's face as she kissed her forehead.

 

 

Then Root rested better on the ground laying her shoulders against a nearby wall and after checking for any fractures on Shaw's body  
she held her tightly to herself, rocking her like a child.

 

Keeping her warm and safe as she always did when Shaw didn't notice.

 

"And I'm in love with you Sameen Shaw "

 

A few hours later as the sun was born Sameen woke up slowly and remembered he was in her  
 "Safe place "  
between those protective arms.

 

Her head rested on Root's chest and he could hear the quiet heartbeat of the taller woman.

Despite the excruciating pain in her back and the situation she had just lived.

Sameen realized that she didn't want to be anywhere else.

 

She smiled when she felt Root's heart beat faster and warm hands caressed Shaw's shoulders as a light, delicate mouth kissed his hair.

 

"How do you feel sweety ? "

 

How much she had missed that warm and harmonious voice.

 

In the long months, a Samaritan prisoner and then the nightmare of the three years in which she had believed her dead.

 

And there in that abandoned shed in the heart of the Afghan desert with the spine probably broken and a life to be rebuilt in the arms of the woman she loved ...

 

Sameen Shaw finally felt at home for the first time in her life.

 

"I feel at home..."

she smiled, raising her head and finding Root's lips very close to hers.

 

 

Root smiled at her.

"Sam ... ...."

 

"Samantha Grover you are ... my safe place ... my Home ..."

 

 

Root approached their lips giving her a thin but meaningful kiss.  
"And you are mine"

Another kiss sealed their implicit promises then slowly Root the help to stand up.

 

"Send someone please."

 

Root spoke to the machine and as always the tenderness and light in Root's eyes toward her ,made Shaw jealous even though she would never admit it.

 

 

"Are you talking to your robot girlfriend? "

Shaw teased.

 

 

"My robot girlfriend just saved your ass, my dear."

 

"You're wrong, my love.

Until proven otherwise you are the one who pierced those bastards' breasts ... not her. "

 

 

Root stared at her for a moment, helping her sit on the chair, then put a hand on her forehead and stared at her.

 

 

"Are you sure you don't have a fever or have hit your head?"

Shaw looked at her curiously.

 

"No because?  
 You're stranger than usual..  
for what I thought was impossible "

he said with a smile.

 

 

"Do you really know how you just called me?

And then you told me the magic words. "

 

Shaw realized where Root wanted to go.

 

 

"... it will have been the effect of the drugs they gave me"

Shaw began with a wicked smile on her face.

 

 

"Don't deny it ... you said it"

 

 

"... was ironic."

 

 

"... don't start climbing on mirrors ..."

 

 

".. I absolutely don't remember ever saying those words ..."

 

 

"Sameen ...."

Root whimpered, making even more fun for the little shutter who had a lot of fun keeping it on the wire.

 

 

" What ? "

 

"You said it ...."

 

 

"I do not remember.  
You will have dreamed of it ... "

 

 

"You're such a bitch."

snorted offense.

 

 

"That's why you love me," retorted Shaw

 

"I never said"

Root took a small revenge on her.

 

"It's obvious... "

Now it was Shaw who was disappointed.

 

"You will have dreamed it ..."

spiteful Root kissed her again while in the distance they heard the sound of people arriving.

 

Shaw deepened the kiss and when they left to catch his breath smiled mischievously.

"You owe me something you know right? "

 

"Worse for you than you abandoned me in that closet ...  
now you manage yourself, my dear. "

Root replies slyly with his usual mischievous smirk.

 

 

"No..."

 

"Oh yes ... Sweety you think you come out of it so well, my love?

 

When you admit you've said the magic words, we'll talk about it. "

 

 

"What are they?

Do me what you want ....? "

 

"Even those"

 

They burst out laughing as a group of men in US uniforms entered the shed.

....T.B.C...........


End file.
